Title Screen
'' title screen]] The is one of the first screens a player sees in the beginning of a game. In the Mega Man franchise, it displays the game's logo, release year, developer, and the Main Menu. The Main Menu allows the player to start a new game or access a screen to continue the game, like the Password Screen and the Save Data Screen. Additional screens seen after the Title Screen include the , , and . Most games start in the Stage Select Screen, in the Opening Stage, or with a cutscene. Some Title Screens also contain additional options in the Main Menu, like an Options menu to change configurations, a gallery, database, challenges, and minigames. If left idle long enough, many Title Screens will begin playing gameplay footage or show a cutscene. Gallery ''Mega Man'' series MM1-TitleScreen.png|''Mega Man'' MM2-TitleScreen.png|''Mega Man 2'' MM3-TitleScreen.png|''Mega Man 3'' MM4-TitleScreen.png|''Mega Man 4'' MM5-TitleScreen.png|''Mega Man 5'' MM6-TitleScreen.png|''Mega Man 6'' MM7TitleScreen.png|''Mega Man 7'' MM8Title.jpg|''Mega Man 8'' MM9 Title Screen.png|''Mega Man 9'' MM10 Title Screen.png|''Mega Man 10'' MM11 Title Screen.png|''Mega Man 11'' RnFTitle.gif|''Mega Man & Bass'' MMITitle.gif|''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' MMIITitle.gif|''Mega Man II'' MMIIITitle.gif|''Mega Man III'' MMIVTitle.png|''Mega Man IV'' MMVTitleGB.png|''Mega Man V'' MMVTitleSGB.png|''Mega Man V'' (Super Game Boy) MMWWTitle.jpg|''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' MMPB Title Screen.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' MM2PF Title Screen.png|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' RB&FTitle.png|''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' RockBoard Title Screen.png|''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise'' MMSTitle.gif|''Mega Man's Soccer'' MMBnCTitle.jpg|''Mega Man: Battle & Chase'' SARtitle.png|''Super Adventure Rockman'' RCW5Title.png|''Rockman 5: Blues no Wana!?'' (Rockman Complete Works) MMPUTitle.jpg|''Mega Man Powered Up'' MMANTitle.jpg|''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' MMLC Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Legacy Collection'' MMLC2 Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Legacy Collection 2'' R&FWSTitle.png|''Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha'' MMGGTitle.gif|''Mega Man'' (Game Gear) MM1PCTitle.gif|''Mega Man'' (DOS) MM3PCTitle.gif|''Mega Man 3'' (DOS) ''Mega Man X'' series MMX1TitleScreen.png|''Mega Man X'' MMX2TitleScreen.png|''Mega Man X2'' MMX3TitleScreen.png|''Mega Man X3'' MMX4Title.jpg|''Mega Man X4'' MMX5Title.jpg|''Mega Man X5'' MMX6Title.jpg|''Mega Man X6'' MMX7Title.jpg|''Mega Man X7'' MMX8Title.jpg|''Mega Man X8'' MMXCMTitle.jpg|''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' MMXtreme.png|''Mega Man Xtreme'' MMXtreme2.png|''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' MHXTitle.jpg|''Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X'' MMXCTitle.jpg|''Mega Man X Collection'' Mega Man X Legacy Collection Title.png|''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 Title.png|''Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2'' ''Mega Man Zero'' and Mega Man ZX series MMZ Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Zero'' MMZ2 Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' MMZ3 Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Zero 3'' MMZ4 Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Zero 4'' MMZCTitle.png|''Mega Man Zero Collection'' MMZX Title Screen.png|''Mega Man ZX'' MMZXA Title Screen.png|''Mega Man ZX Advent'' ''Mega Man Legends'' series MML Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Legends'' MML2 Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Legends 2'' RMDASH-Ep1Title.jpg|''Rockman DASH 2 Episode 1: Roll-chan Kiki Ippatsu!'' MoTB Title Screen.png|''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' Rmdashgolf.gif|''Rockman DASH Golf'' Kobunass1.gif|''Kokkai Kobun'' KobunGaTobun2001.gif|''Kobun ga Tobun?'' KobunGaTobunXmas.jpg|''Kobun ga Tobun?'' KobunPunishment2001.gif|''Oshioki Kobun'' (2001) KobunPunishment2004.jpg|''Oshioki Kobun'' (2004) ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series MMBN Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network'' MMBN2 Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' MMBN3W Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 3 White'' MMBN3B Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 3 Blue'' MMBN4BM Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 4: Blue Moon'' MMBN4RS Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 4: Red Sun'' MMBN5TC Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team Colonel'' MMBN5TP Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan'' MMBN5DS Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team DS'' MMBN6CF Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar'' MMBN6CG Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar'' MMNT Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Network Transmission'' MMBCC Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation Title Screen.png|''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' Rockman EXE WS Title Screen.png|''Rockman.EXE WS'' Rockman EXE BCS.jpg|''Rockman.EXE Battle Chip Stadium'' ''Mega Man Star Force'' series MMSFP Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Star Force Pegasus'' MMSF2ZN Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Star Force 2 Zerker X Ninja'' MMSF3BA Title Screen.png|''Mega Man Star Force 3 Black Ace'' SSR Denpa Henkan On Air Title Screen.png|''Shooting Star Rockman: Wave Change! On Air!'' Category:Gameplay